


Conversations for a Rainy Day.

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a collection of ficlets, cuddly boyfriends, just a stupid amount of fluff, literally no plot, little talks part 2, scorpius bruises like a peach, seriously, some post-hogwarts stuff, these boys need a diabetes warning, will happily take prompts, young boys who think about marriage too much for their age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: A collection of ficlets following the conversations between Scorpius and Albus that take part on rainy days. A.k.a. SUPER soft boyfriend snippets.P.S. All snippets are unrelated to each other / may contain different headcanonsP.S.S. Will hopefully be updated regularly but no promises, depends on my inspirations.





	1. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius bruises like a peach, Albus wants to kiss them all better.

“Where’d you get that one?” Albus asked, circling a small purple bruise situated just below Scorpius’ ribcage, careful not to touch it and cause him pain. Scorpius lifted his head slightly off the pillow to gaze down at Albus – who was resting gently on his chest - and the bruise in question.

Scorpius shrugged the best he could from his lying down position, his hands falling from Albus’ hair to the side of the bed. “I got elbowed in the Great Hall yesterday by accident,” Scorpius explained.

Beyond the green Slytherin curtains and the dungeons, the rain rattled down on the Great Lake. The overcast clouds opened the heavens and poured over the whole of Scotland. The storm sent ripples throughout the lake. If the boys bothered to move from their bed, they would have seen the great creatures of the lake battling against the strong waves. But, they were completely content in their own little bubble, behind closed curtains where they were the only two people in the whole world to exist.

Albus grabbed his arm, gaping at the bruises peppered down his forearm. “And these?”

At that, Scorpius sat and inspected his arm with the same inquisitive expression as Albus. This time, he had no idea and told Albus so.

Scorpius bruised like a peach. There would always be at least one new bruise peppered somewhere on his fair skin each day. How skinny he was certainly was no help. Neither was his clumsiness. As a child, he fell over so much that he had constant contusions along his legs to the point where his mum and dad were questioned on their appearances on more than one occasion. Luckily, it was never taken any further after a visit from a social worker proved that Scorpius tripped over air more often than not.

It seemed he got clumsier in his growth, as his limbs never quite fit his body. His legs were too long, and he was never in control of his arms, which led to a constant battle with balance and the corner of tables. And chairs. And the floor. And door handles. And door frames. And his bed post. And basically any other tangible object that he could possibly fall off or bump into.

“I’m going to have to start wrapping you in bubble wrap,” Albus only half-joked. Scorpius wouldn’t put it past him to try one of these days.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Scorpius objected, fondly rolling his eyes.

Albus chuckled, the beautiful sound sending shockwaves through his heart. Albus moved, swinging his leg over Scorpius’ thighs and hovering above him, a wicked grin on his face. Scorpius’ heart skipped a beat, as it always did whenever Albus looked at him like that. Or, whenever Albus _looked_ at him in general. The boy was so out of Scorpius’ league that it should be illegal for him to be with him. Though, Albus would wholeheartedly deny that.

“I’ll just have to kiss them all better instead, won’t I?” He asked in a teasing tone. Scorpius beamed and nodded before Albus caught his bruised lips (curtesy of Albus) in a gentle, tender kiss. He moved from his lips to his neck, kissing a sore love bite put there a few hours earlier. “This one looks particularly sore,” Albus muttered against him, lingering longer as though the longer the kiss, the quicker it would heal.

“And who’s fault is that?” Scorpius teased. Albus chuckled, pecking it one last time.

He moved from his neck to a small yellow bruise just disappearing from his collarbone, put there by his own wand about a week previous (don’t ask how he managed that). He kissed that one softly, moving further down and kissing the bruise on his ribcage that he’d pointed out earlier. His fingers ghosted over a bruise on his hip bone (the potions table two days ago) before they were replaced by his soft lips and a gentle kiss. Finally, he moved to his arm, where a grand total of four bruises of all sizes were scattered across his porcelain skin. He kissed each of them softly, lingering slightly on the final one before looking back at Scorpius smiling softly at him.

“All better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic for this little one shot above :)  
> Kudos and comments welcome :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	2. Jokes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day ruins their plans for the beach, and Scorpius is bored.

Scorpius turned over with a loud groan, burying his head in the pillow. Their plans to go to the beach with the rest of the Potter family had been spoiled by the heavy flow of rain currently pouring throughout the country. Scorpius – who hadn’t been to the beach since he was a child – was looking forward to it and has been moaning about the lousy weather all morning.

Albus chuckled at him, reaching over to stroke a hand through his soft blonde locks. Scorpius said something, his voice muffled considerably by the pillow. Albus ignored it as it was no doubt another comment about the less-than-ideal weather. Scorpius hated the rain, whereas Albus quite liked it. Truth was, Albus didn’t particularly like it alone, but the weather didn’t matter when he was with Scorpius. Scorpius made his heart feel like it was summer, even in blizzards and rain storms.

“Allllllllllll,” he moaned, lifting his head slightly from the pillow. “I’m boooooorrreeeeeed!”

Albus grinned, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend with his pillow-mussed hair and pouting lips. “Sorry, am I not entertaining enough for you?”

Scorpius only pouted harder, clearly resisting the urge to hit Albus with the pillow he was currently lying on. He turned his face to squash it against the pillow and screamed into it. Albus rolled his eyes. His boyfriend really could be quite the drama queen… and he planned on marrying his drama queen one day.

“Tell me a joke,” Scorpius requested once he was over his little fit, half his face mushed against the pillow, only one silver eye gazing up at Albus.

“My -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Scorpius cut him off before he had the chance. He knew him all too well. “A real joke.” Albus chuckled but nodded.

“Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“My.”

“My who?” Albus smiled harder, he had fallen for his trick.

“My life.”

This time, Scorpius sat up, pulling the pillow with him and swiftly aiming for Albus’ head. Albus threw his arms up for defence, but it did little to shield him. “Your,” one hit, “life,” another, “is,” another, “not,” another, “a joke.”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Albus screamed, repeating it a further eight times before Scorpius relented and hugged the pillow to his chest. “You’re right.”

“I am?” Scorpius said, not trusting this to be the end of the conversation, and rightly so.

“Yeah,” Albus grinned, “jokes are meant to be funny.”

“ALBUS!” He shouted, hitting him once again with the pillow over and over.

Albus – with years of younger brother training on his belt – managed to wrestle the pillow from him and throw it across the room. He then tackled Scorpius to the bed, straddling his hips and holding his arms down. Albus grinned at him wickedly whilst hovering above him, whilst Scorpius looked upon him with daggers that didn’t look so terrifying when you combined them with his pouted lips.

“Bored now?” Albus leaned down to kiss him passionately, and Scorpius – despite his faux annoyance – happily responded.

“You’re –” Albus cut Scorpius off with another kiss. “The- ” another kiss, “Devil.” There were no more spoken words as they lost themselves to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine James entering shortly after this and catching them mid-snog, screaming dramatically and shouting "don't EVER let me find you in that sort of CoMpRoMiSiNg position EVER AGAIN, Albus!" and shielding his eyes... do with that information what you will...
> 
> Aesthetic for this ficlet above (and yes, it took me ages to make that little text thing and I'm v v proud of it)
> 
> Thank you for the response from the first ficlet, hope you like this one too (and I hope you think it's as funny as I find it...)
> 
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy  
> (would love to hear from you all)


	3. Chocolate Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hogsmeade,” he answered, emptying the bag on Scorpius’ bed. “You were feeling down, and I didn’t know what to do and you love sweets and I wanted to make you feel better.”
> 
> Scorpius smiled softly, reaching up again to stroke his now-warmer cheek. “And you risked hypothermia for me?”

The wind and rain came down hard over Hogsmeade. Albus hugged the bag of sweets tightly to his chest as he battled against the storm, hood pulled over his head. His coat wasn’t very good at being waterproof and he was soaked to the bone.

But he had to do this.

Scorpius had been having a bad week in every sense of the word. A physical altercation with a few bullies on Monday; a letter from his dad on Tuesday telling him his grandmother had fallen terribly ill; falling from his broom on Wednesday and having to spend the entire Thursday in the hospital wing; bad dreams haunting him Thursday night which led to absolutely no sleep and finally getting an assignment back on Friday which – due to his rapidly falling mental health – he had not done so well on.

By Saturday, Scorpius was well and truly done.

They were supposed to be going on a date in Hogsmeade, but when Scorpius woke up this morning he was already on the verge of tears at the mere thought of getting out of bed. Albus didn’t want to leave him, but there was only one way to help cheer him up – even just a little bit – when Albus himself wasn’t enough. Sweets.

So, Albus told him he needed to do homework and left him in bed (after assuring he would be okay on his own of course). Albus put on his biggest waterproof coat and faced the storm, trudging down to Hogsmeade and getting as many sweets as he could carry, including chocolate frogs (his favourite), jelly slugs, shock-o-chocs, pepper imps (Scorpius’ favourite) and many, many others.

Getting back to the castle and out of the battling wind and rain was a blessing. He walked as fast as could back to the dungeons without slipping on his wet shoes. As he entered the common room, Albus made a mental note of all of his dorm mates in there and sighed gratefully. He jogged up the stairs and into the dorm. Sure enough, Scorpius was still in bed.

“Hey, honey,” Albus said, though Scorpius was behind closed curtains. Albus went over to his own bed, placing the bag of sweets down and shaking off his coat. He ran a hand through his wet hair, despite him having his hood up.

“You’re soaked,” he heard Scorpius’ timid voice and turn quickly. Scorpius was poking his head through the curtains, half his blond hair in front of his eyes and a confused yet worried look on his face.

“I have a surprise,” Albus beamed, holding up a finger to say ‘one minute’. Albus quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into dry ones, towelling his hair dry before picking up the bag and climbing into the curtained-off bed with Scorpius. Scorpius was sitting up now, clad in an oversized green jumper, looking at him curiously.

Scorpius reached over to stroke his cheek and gasped. “You’re freezing, Al. Where have you been?” Scorpius grabbed his wand and cast a warming charm over him. Albus warmed instantly, the charm and Scorpius’ magic working perfectly. He loved the feel of Scorpius’ magic, it was like coming home.

“Hogsmeade,” he answered, emptying the bag on Scorpius’ bed. “You were feeling down, and I didn’t know what to do and you love sweets and I wanted to make you feel better.”

Scorpius smiled softly, reaching up again to stroke his now-warmer cheek. “And you risked hypothermia for me?”

Albus looked at him through the fringe of his hair and nodded sheepishly. Then he fishes around the sweets on the bed for a specific chocolate frog he picked out for him. Albus finds it, ‘SM’ written in marker that he borrowed from the shopkeeper in his messy handwriting, so he would know which one he picked for him. He handed it over to Scorpius who took with a confused glance.

“I picked that one for you, I have a good feeling about it,” Albus explained.

“Okay…” Scorpius said, tentatively. He unwrapped the chocolate frog, letting the charm wear out on the frog before placing it back in it’s box. Then, he plucked out the card. In an instant, his eyes lit up. The spark that had been missing from them in the past week returned in a second. They were glowing, shining bright and happy.

“ALBUS! It’s her! Daisy Dodderidge!” He exclaimed. Albus beamed, his excitement was contagious. “How did you – I’ve needed her to complete my collection for years!”

He jumped up, tackling Albus in an awkward hug and thanking him over and over. Albus didn’t know that Daisy Dodderidge would be in that particular frog, he just guessed. He knew Scorpius had been looking for that card for years and it was just by chance that a niggling feeling told him that she was in that frog, and therefore wrote Scorpius’ initials on it to remember.

After Scorpius thanked him profusely, he pulled back and slammed his lips into Albus’, clumsily, messily and utterly endearing.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said, pulling away and smiling.

“You already said that.”

“No, thank you for loving me.” Albus pulled him back into a long kiss. How could anyone not love Scorpius Malfoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic for this above :)  
> Get you a boyfriend who trudges through the rain to get you sweets because you're having a bad week (honestly, Albus is a blessing)  
> Hope ya'll are enjoying these little snippets, let me know :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	4. He Is Albus Fucking Potter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is doubting himself, and Scorpius will not let him get away with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, feeling a little down on myself recently so I'm trying to write a lot to cheer myself up and it's not really helping, but this little gem came of it (and a whole lot of other stuff). Hope you like it. Scorpius is an angel and well, I relate to Albus on a spiritual level sometimes. I wrote this in like ten minutes so... yeah enjoy :)  
> This also may or may not have been inspired by *that* scene in Love, Simon!

“Scorpius! Scorpius, where are we going?” Albus asked, though Scorpius never responded. He carried on his fast strides, holding Albus’ hand and pulling him along. Albus’ legs were slightly too short to keep up with Scorpius, so he was running slightly. “Scorpius?”

Scorpius stopped, turning to him. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then, come on.” And Albus did. He jogged to Scorpius side, so their hands swung together softly as they walked. Scorpius took him down to the Quidditch grounds, all the way through the stands and onto the pitch.

The rain was coming down hard and fast. Within moments of being out in the open, they were soaked to the bone. Scorpius’ blond hair was sticking to his forehead, covering his eyes slightly. He pulled him out into the middle of the pitch and turned to face him.

“What are we doing out here?” Albus had to shout over the downpour of the rain. It was hard to look at Scorpius through the raindrops dripping from his eyelashes. Scorpius, however, was standing tall, as though the rain never bothered him. It must have been, Scorpius hates the rain.

“I need to do something. I need you to hear something.”

“Hear what?”

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair, faint droplets dripping from the ends as he pushed his fringe from his face.

“I need you to stop doubting yourself. So, who are you?” He asked, his eyes alight with a fire Albus had never seen before.

“What?” Albus asked, confused. He shook the rain from his hair too, earning a slight fond smile from Scorpius.

“Who are you?” He asked, again, louder this time and more encouraging.

Albus played along and muttered, “Albus Potter.”

“Louder, who are who?”

Albus sighed. “Albus Potter,” he said, louder.

“Louder.” Scorpius was near-shouting now.

“ALBUS FUCKING POTTER.” He shouted, if only to get Scorpius to shut up.

Scorpius smiled, holding his arms out as though getting Albus to admit that was freeing enough. “Right, and Albus Potter is a damn good wizard and he deserves the world.”

“Scor-”

“Say it! Say ‘Albus Potter is a damn good wizard and I deserve the world.”

“Scorpius.”

“SAY IT!”

Albus sighed, smiling slightly at Scorpius who was now beaming, holding his arms out and letting the rain soak him. He may be happy now, but Albus would be getting the brunt of his moaning when he gets too cold later.

“Albus Potter is a-” he started, Scorpius cut him off.

“LOUDER!”

“ALBUS POTTER IS A GOOD WIZ-”

“A damn good!”

“A DAMN GOOD WIZARD.”

“And he deserves the world,” Scorpius had softened slightly, though the fire in his eyes were still there.

“AND I DESERVE THE WORLD!”

Scorpius whooped, throwing his fist in the air before tackling Albus in a kiss. Scorpius’ lips were warm compared to the bitter wind and rain and Albus welcomed him, wrapping his arms around him. He pulled him as close as he could possibly get, and then disconnected their lips and started kissing his cheek, leading all the way back to his ear.

Then he whispered, “I already have my entire world, right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic for this above, hope you like it!  
> Let me know!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	5. If This Was a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus thinks it's a great idea to watch a scary movie on Halloween, Scorpius, however, is not as much of a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for @RoRoWeasley because she's feeling down and in need of some cheering up :) Hope you like it, Kate :D

“Albus, does it _have_ to be a scary movie?” Scorpius asked as Albus passed him a blanket from the top of his wardrobe to take downstairs.

“Yes,” Albus said with a hint of amusement, “it’s Halloween, it’s raining, and we’re stuck inside. It has to be a scary movie.” Halloween fell on a weekend this year, so Harry and Ginny offered to house Albus and Scorpius for a couple days rather than them staying at Hogwarts after the events of the previous year. Harry and Ginny, however, had already retired upstairs after losing three rounds of Exploding Snap and two rounds of Wizards Chess to Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius cuddled the blanket to his chest and sighed. Albus smirked at him, jumping down from his bed with another blanket. He planted a tiny kiss on Scorpius' nose before grabbing the two pillows from the bed and ushering him out and downstairs. In the living room, they set up camp. Albus lit a few candles so they wouldn't be completely in the dark. They curled up on either ends of the double sofa, wrapped a blanket each around them and third over them that just reached across them both. Scorpius cuddled one pillow whilst Albus placed his behind his back.

Albus picked the movie completely without Scorpius’ input. He just knew it was scary and he didn’t do well with scary things. Albus didn’t seem to jump at all, but Scorpius grew more and more anxious with every building of tense music and every jump scare. With every jump, he moved unconsciously closer to Albus, desperately seeking comfort.

“Are you okay?” Albus whispered, reaching out for him.

Scorpius nodded, pulling the pillow to his nose so he could cover his eyes quickly if needed. “Yeah,” he squeaked. Then coughed. “It’s just… this movie is really scary – and I’m – er – trying not to -“ he jumped – “jump too much or cover my eyes because you like it and _– MERLIN,_ what is _that?_ ” He screamed, jumping and falling into Albus’ lap.

The soft sound of Albus’ laugh settled his nerves slightly, as did the hand that wrapped around him. Scorpius melted, letting himself be comforted by Albus. 

"I thought it'd be romantic," Albus admitted sheepishly.

"You thought scaring me half to death would be romantic?" Scorpius deadpanned. Albus chuckled softly, taking his hand as well.

Eventually, Scorpius settled back into the film. He felt a lot safer knowing Albus' protective arms were around him, and he knew that Albus would protect him should any monsters come lurking. When his anxiety had calmed completely and he felt like he could face the movie on his own again, Scorpius shuffled out of his embrace.

“Sorry – I, er – sorry.”

Albus tightened his grip around him. “Wait, don’t pull away… please.”

Scorpius eyed him carefully, his heart pounding from their close connection. Was Albus being serious? This relationship was very, _very_ new. They’d only shared a few kisses here and there, nothing too serious. They hadn't mentioned it to either of their parents. But, Albus was here, and he was asking him to stay cuddled in his lap and Scorpius did not want to say no.

“Please,” Albus said again, his voice full of pleading. Scorpius relaxed back into his arms, never breaking eye contact. The room was dim, but Scorpius could just make out the green of his eyes through the flashing of the television.

For a long time, the colour green caused him to have flashbacks and panic attacks (being in Slytherin was very difficult at the time). But, Albus’ eyes only ever calmed him. That green only ever brought him comfort. He had quickly fallen in love with them, and by extension him. Not that Scorpius had told him yet. But right now, it was the only words on his lips.

To save himself the embarrassment, Scorpius plucked up the courage and kissed him softly on the lips. Albus welcomed him happily, shifting slightly so Scorpius could fit more comfortably in his lap, hands lost in midnight hair and the movie long forgotten about.

"I got you right where I wanted you," Albus murmured against his lips. Even without seeing him, Scorpius knew the wicked smile ready to perch on his lips.

"You're a menace, Albus Potter." He muttered back, kissing him fiercely, any final words dying on their lips. Scorpius didn't know what happened the rest of the movie... and he was never going to watch it again to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesthetic above :)  
> Kudos and comments welcome :)  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	6. Honey, Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is having a bad couple of days, and Scorpius just wants to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired entirely by that video of Nick and Bubba doing the joke challenge thing, and the jokes are pulled from that as well (I laughed way too hard). On a side note, Bubba is adorable and so is Nick. On another note, the reason Scorpius sticks his tongue out when concentrating is entirely Jonathan Case's fault.
> 
> Enjoy!

Scorpius was sat on his bed when Albus entered the dormitory, lying on his front scribbling on a piece of parchment, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth and an uncontrollable smile on his face. Just looking at him – at the joy he radiated – Albus felt the partial weight of the day lift from him.

“What are you smiling at?” Albus asked, crossing the room, dropping his bag on his bed before sitting on the edge of Scorpius’ bed.

“Well, as you’re – are you okay?” Scorpius asked, cutting himself off when he sat up and looked at Albus for the first time.

Albus shrugged. He wasn’t really, hadn’t been for a couple of days. Scorpius knew this. Albus didn’t keep secrets from his boyfriend. Scorpius was also incredibly perceptive, there was no hiding from him even if he tried. “Just tired.”

Scorpius reached over and stroked a hand through his hair with a sympathetic smile. Then he picked up the parchment and beamed again.

“I wanted to try and cheer you up, and I know this probably won’t do much because well – you know. But, I wanted to try and help and I know how you secretly love my terrible jokes and puns so I’ve been writing some all afternoon to try and cheer you up. Want to hear them?” He beamed. Even though all Albus truly wanted was to fall asleep in his boyfriends arms, there was no way he could say no to him.

“Sure, can I lie down?” Scorpius nodded. Albus kicked his shoes off and lay down on the bed on his back, his hands supporting his head and his legs spread out over Scorpius who was sitting crossed legged.

“Okay, so…” he studied his parchment with his tongue sticking out slightly. “What does Nicholas Flamel like to enjoy for his afternoon tea?” Scorpius asked, a smirk already forming on his lips. Albus shook his head, prompting Scorpius for the answer. “A Philosophers _Scone_ ,” he blurted, not even bothering to fight back the laugh.

Albus lips twitched at the edges, shaking his head at Scorpius’ ridiculous behaviour. He was truly endearing when he was full of that childlike joy, his laugh like music to Albus’ ears. The weight on his chest was becoming lighter with every passing giggle.

“No? Okay, why doesn’t Voldemort have glasses?” At this one, he let out a little snort before he even got around to finishing the question. Then, he lifted a finger and started tapping Albus’ nose repeatedly and blurted, “nobody NOSE!” Before falling into a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach.

That time, Albus’ smile broke until he was full on beaming, watching in pure awe at his beautiful boyfriend and his contagious laugh. His laugh was honey, soft and sweet. It was like the sun: warm and bright. It was truly infectious, sending ripples throughout Albus’ stomach. His laugh could light up any dark room, any dark place, and Albus was in a dark place. Scorpius was his light, guiding him towards the end of the tunnel where he was waiting on the other side.

Albus closed his eyes and Scorpius calmed himself and looked at his parchment again.

“Okay, what did - ” he giggled again – “what did one wand,” another giggle, “say to the other?” He put on hand on Albus’ thigh, stroking up and down whilst he bit his lip to try and contain himself.

“I don’t know,” Albus admitted, opening a single eye to watch how Scorpius brightened when he made the punchline.

“Respect your ELDERS!” And he collapsed into a fit of giggles again, lying down next to Albus and partly keeled over to ease his stomach.

Albus – overwhelmed with love for this boy – muttered a fond, “you’re ridiculous,” at his giggling boyfriend. Scorpius’ body shook with laughter, and he eventually calmed down before climbing on top of Albus and grinning wildly. Albus grinned back, uncontrollably and he realised that all the weight from his chest had been lifted.

He had been freed from his stress and worries momentarily, all because of the beautiful, giggly boy with a contagious laugh and a bright, shining personality. All because Scorpius made up jokes to try and cheer him up. All because the boy in front of him loved him, and was patient with him. Albus was incredibly lucky to have Scorpius Malfoy in his life. He could thank every star he’d ever find, but it would never be enough. He would forever owe the universe for giving him Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done an aesthetic for this one, because I had no idea what to include in it!
> 
> I love writing these and I would love to know if you love reading them :) Let me know!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	7. Beautiful Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day means the annual Weasley Quidditch game is cancelled and Albus gets to spend more time in a perfectly crafted blanket fort with his boyfriend.

“I can’t believe we got rained in! It’s the annual Quidditch match and I told Louis I would smash his ass this year and it’s raining!” James cried from the window where he was watching the rain pour.

“Does this mean we’re not going to Grans?” Lily asked from the floor, where she was sitting patiently whilst Scorpius braided her hair. Albus was sat watching Scorpius’ nimble fingers work their way through her hair, wondering how he can be _that_ attracted to someone just through their hands.

Harry came in from the kitchen with a tea for Ginny. “Afraid not, kids. We’re hopefully rearranging for tomorrow.” Lily and James both let out a whine, but Albus smiled to himself. It meant Scorpius got to stay an extra day (if Draco approved) and he didn’t have to say goodbye to his boyfriend just yet.

When Scorpius finished braiding Lily’s hair, Albus nudged him with his foot and gestured upstairs. They slipped out the room silently, connecting their hands to walk up the stairs to Albus’ room in the attic. Inside Albus’ room was a blanket tent they’d made the previous day, lit up with fairy lights and floating magical lights curtesy of Scorpius.

Albus slipped inside, pulling Scorpius in with him and they curled up on the bundle of blankets inside. They’d accidentally fell asleep in their together last night, wrapped around each other as though the world would fall apart should they part.

“I say thank you to the rain,” Albus mumbled as Scorpius curled up against him.

“Why’s that?” He mumbled, sounding halfway into sleep already. Scorpius slept much better during the day than at night. Albus guessed it was because the dark let the imagination run wild, whereas there was no mystery to the day.

Albus started stroking a hand through his hair, “I couldn’t do this otherwise.”

He felt Scorpius chuckle against him. Then, he lifted his head to look at him. “What would you have done if I never confessed my love for you?” Scorpius said, eyebrows raised slightly.

“Probably just die lonely,” he admitted. “I used to just kind of stare at you for way too long, and do stupid things that I knew would hold your attention and just hope that you’d, y’know, fall in love with me.”

“You always had my attention, Albus Potter. No one else could ever take my eye from you,” Scorpius said, pressing a gentle kiss to Albus’ collarbone.

“Well, I didn’t know that back then, did I?”

“Really? I always thought I was stupidly obvious. Did you never notice the way I couldn’t speak whenever you stood too closely?”

“I just thought that was you being prone to going red because you’re so pale, and you stumble over your words a lot that I thought it was just you being you.” Albus defended.

Scorpius sighed, dropping his head onto Albus’ chest and chuckled slightly. “You always were so oblivious, you beautiful fool.”

“Shut up, I caught up in the end.”

“When I shouted it from the top of the Astronomy Tower. You didn’t even believe me when I first told you!” Scorpius sat up to look at him properly.

Albus made grabbing motions with his hands to invite him back, missing the warmth of him already. Scorpius grinned cheekily at him and Albus knew he was going to have to beg for Scorpius to come back.

“Scor,” Albus whined. Scorpius grinned wider. “Scorpius, please.” He reached out for him and Scorpius grabbed his hand, fiddling with his fingers. Scorpius often did that, like he was fascinated with Albus’ hands. Albus was exactly the same with Scorpius’ hands. “Come here.”

“Make me.”

“You don’t want me to do that,” he reminded.

Scorpius considered this for a moment, then dropped dramatically onto Albus’ chest. “You’re right, I don’t. Not after you bruised me last time.”

“You bruise like a bloody peach, don’t blame me!” Albus protested.

“I’m blaming you for hurting my poor skin. I’m a princess, Albus, I need to be treated like one.”

Albus started stroking his hair again, kissing a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “I know you are, you’re my princess.”

He felt Scorpius smile against him, and he grabbed one of his hands to start playing with it again. The next words that escaped his lips sent Albus’ heart into overdrive, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly like they so often did around him.

“You know, Albie, my heart is so full of you that I can barely call it my own.”

Albus kissed him passionately, conveying all his love in a single action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little aesthetic for this :)
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying them! Let me know!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	8. Paper Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These boys may be too young to get married, but they definitely think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majorly inspired by "Paper Rings" by Taylor Swift. Honestly, it's Scorpius' song (as well as "Lover".

Albus flopped on his bed next to Scorpius who was half asleep yet somehow still writing his transfiguration essay. Albus was yet to finish his, deciding to leave it to last minute like all of his work. Scorpius always scolds him for it. Scorpius, however, had actually finished his essay and was now just adding more and more to it; he always gave 110%. He didn’t get top of his class for no reason.

“Pay attention to me,” Albus moaned, rolling over so he was on top of Scorpius, his chest pressed to Scorpius’ back. Scorpius groaned, putting his quill down, knowing his peace was ruined.

“Get off me, you sugar lump,” he mumbled, trying to wiggle under Albus’ weight. Even though Scorpius was taller, he was nothing in weight compared to Albus, who was broader. Albus giggled, tickling his sides slightly before rolling off him.

“Is that any way to talk to your loving and caring boyfriend?” He poked Scorpius in the side before taking his essay from him and putting it away safely on the bedside table (Scorpius would only refuse to talk to him for a couple of hours if it got ruined).

“Al, I need to finish that,” he said, making grabbing motions with his hands.

“It’s not due till Friday.”

“That doesn’t mean don’t do it till Friday,” he scolded. Albus rolled his eyes. _Here we go,_ he thought.

“You don’t need to do homework. Stick with me and I’ll provide for you.”

Scorpius chuckled as he rolled his eyes. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "And how do you propose you’d do that? Without doing your schoolwork and all?”

Albus mirrored his position and shrugged awkwardly. “I’d get a job. I’d build us a house. I’d love you dearly.”

Scorpius contemplated this for a moment and then smiled mischievously. “I have expensive taste, you know?”

“I’m well aware of your expensive taste, Mr. Malfoy,” Albus laughed.

Scorpius grimaced. “Please never call me that again.”

Albus grinned the biggest, cheekiest grin he could muster and poked his side again. “Do you not like that, princess?”

“Definitely not. Anyway, I’m the one with the trust fund,” Scorpius said, moving the conversation back to the other topic before Albus got carried away. “Shouldn’t I be supporting you?”

“Absolutely not. After fourth year I vowed to always protect you.” Albus said, picking up one of Scorpius’ hands and playing with the rings on his fingers. In particular, the promise ring on his index finger that Albus had given him four months previous for their one year anniversary. Scorpius smiled fondly at him, his grey eyes full of a light that was reserved just for Albus. Albus would fight wars for that sparkle.

“Do you – ” Scorpius cut himself off. Albus raised his eyebrows, silently prompting him. “Do you ever think about our wedding?”

Albus grinned, a warmth spreading through him. He thinks about it. He thinks about it all the time. Every time he sees that ring on Scorpius’ finger. Every time it glints against a nearby candle light; every time the cool metal gets tangled in his hair; every time Scorpius brings it to his lips and kisses it gently, Albus imagines it’s a wedding ring. He imagines calling Scorpius his husband. And maybe they’re too young for that. But, youth never harmed the imagination.

“I do,” Albus admitted.

Scorpius smiled softly. “I like shiny and expensive things,” he mused, a little uncertain, as though he was building up to admit something that would make him extremely vulnerable. “But, I’d marry you with paper rings.”

Albus never said anything. He just climbed on top of his incredible boyfriend and kissed him firmly. He poured all his love and passion into that kiss, telling Scorpius exactly how he felt with just his lips.

He’d marry Scorpius with paper rings too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying these so far! Let me know!
> 
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	9. Mooncalves and Kneazles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets home after a long shift and a rainy walk to the loving warmth of Albus' embrace. And cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoolllllaaaaaaaaa, I have an update for you :D Prepare for a domestic af Scorbus!

“AL?” Scorpius shouted as he stepped through the door, shaking off his umbrella and running a half-wet hand through his hair. “Albus?” He said again as their dog, Tilda, came running up to him. She jumped up and Scorpius quickly said hello, accepting the many kisses she was willing to give.

“Kitchen!” Albus called.

Scorpius waited until Tilda settled down before shrugging off his coat and hanging it up to dry. “It’s raining mooncalves and kneazles out there! The weather forecast said it was supposed to stop at-”

He was cut off by Albus’ warm body wrapped around him in a bone-crushing hug. He took a deep breath in, taking in the scent of his fiancé. Albus had freshly showered, so the coconut of their shampoo was the only aroma filling his nostrils. Albus was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of Scorpius’ jogging bottoms, so the warmth of his torso instantly warmed Scorpius up.

It was freezing outside. The entire walk home Scorpius could only think about being tucked up on the sofa with Albus’ body wrapped around him, thawing the ice in his blood with his naturally warm aura.

“You’re freezing,” Albus said, pulling out of the hug and taking away Scorpius’ only warmth. It wasn’t until then he realised how cold he actually was and started dithering slightly, his teeth chattering. The house was boiling compared to the outside storm, but that didn’t do much in relation to Scorpius’ hands which had been holding his umbrella. He wished he’d taken the floo home, but the weather forecast said it was supposed to hold off until at least seven.

“And you’re warm,” Scorpius said, pulling Albus closer and this time connecting their lips. He’d been deprived of an Albus kiss since the previous evening, since Scorpius had to be up early for a long shift and left before Albus had even woken up.

Albus responded enthusiastically, and Scorpius pulled him closer. Albus wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed for what felt like ages, wrapped in each other’s arms in the kitchen. They kissed until all of Albus’ warmth filled Scorpius up. Scorpius muttered an, “I love you,” against Albus’ lips, which caused Albus to grin so widely he broke the kiss. He’d never get used to hearing Scorpius say that.

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Albus said, cheekily, giving him a wink. Scorpius flushed bright red, biting down on his bottom lip to savour Albus’ taste.

Some five minutes later, Scorpius was changed and sat at the table, waiting for Albus to serve the dinner that he was always incredible at making. Scorpius couldn’t cook – he could bake, but not cook. He wished he could so he could return the favour to Albus every now and again, but the last time he tried to cook he nearly burnt down the house.

Albus placed the spaghetti and meatballs that he cooked in front of Scorpius and sat on the chair opposite him in front of his own plate. Just as Scorpius was about to speak, Albus leaned over and placed a finger over his lips.

“No.” He said firmly. “Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic, so please stop asking every time we eat it.”

Scorpius grinned so widely his eyes crinkled, a little chuckle escaping him. “I missed you so much today,” he spoke.

“Only today? I’m offended.”

“I miss you every day. Today was just especially bad.”

Albus’ smile dropped, concern taking over. “Why? Bad day?” He asked. He looked ready to fight anyone who had hurt him and Scorpius’ insides melted.

Scorpius smiled softly at him, leaning over to stroke his cheek. “Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make an aesthetic but didn't have the energy tbh, don't be mad. But, thank you for your support so far! I'm loving these!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	10. A midnight snack and late night dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finds Scorpius in the kitchen in the middle of the night looking for snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG! (Long for me anyway!) I've been writing a new multi-chapter and have been a little distracted, but here I am with a new installment for whoever is actually reading these. Also I wrote this in twenty minutes, don't be mad for any mistakes please!
> 
> Thanks for your support guys! Love you all!!

“What the bloody hell are you doing down here at one in the morning?” Albus’ voice sounded throughout the empty kitchen causing Scorpius to jump a near-mile. Through the refrigerator light, Albus was barely illuminated. His raven hair blended in with the darkness, shadows dancing across his face. Of course, the only thing brighter than the fridge light itself was Albus’ brilliant emerald eyes; the eyes that made Scorpius fall in love in the first place.

Scorpius smiled timidly, “I was hungry,” he explained.

“An hour ago you were fast asleep,” Albus said, crossing the room and offering Scorpius a hand. Scorpius took it and Albus pulled him up from his squatted position (he was searching the fridge for where he _knows_ Albus hides his homemade sausage rolls) when Albus caught him red-handed.

Scorpius shrugged, “the rain woke me up, and I was hungry.” Scorpius looked out the window to where the rain was battling down hard, a mess of water and wind howling outside. They were on the brink of a storm and Scorpius had never done well in storms. In truth, he was searching for comfort food, and his boyfriend’s homemade pastries always did the trick, even if Albus did like to save them for special occasions (such as the picnic they were supposed to be going on the next afternoon when the two boys _finally_ had a day off together).

Albus stopped for a moment, studying his boyfriend with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you okay, honey?”

“Hmm? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Eating in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep, you’re anxious about something.” Scorpius sighed. Albus had always known him better than he knew himself. He was anxious about something; something he couldn’t tell his boyfriend-hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé. And that was that Scorpius was going to propose the next day at their very-planned picnic.

Scorpius smiled, “you’re right, I am anxious. These damn healer exams next month are going to be the death of me.” He pulled Albus in for a hug, hoping it would distract him from asking anymore questions and seeing through his blatantly obvious lie.

"And you came down here for a snack even though one sleeps next to you in bed?" Albus joked, pouting slightly as he looked up to Scorpius, their chests pressed together.

Scorpius grinned, rolling his eyes. "I'd like a snack I could eat." Albus' grin broke out even wider, and just as he was about to speak, Scorpius cut him off. "Don't even go there," he warned, booping Albus on the nose, knowing full well what his dirty-minded boyfriend was going to say.

"Fine, fine," Albus relented, melting into Scorpius, still chuckling slightly at the clear innuendo. “You know food is meant to be consumed during the day, right?”

“Come on, Al! If we aren’t meant to have late night snacks, then why is there a light in the fridge, huh?”

Albus laughed, swaying side to side and pulling Scorpius with him so they were dancing to music unheard. “I’m pretty sure the fridge makers didn’t go ‘you know, better put a light in here, Scorpius Malfoy likes his midnight snacks and how else will he see what he’s looking for?’”

“No need to get sarcastic-”

“Never mind the big kitchen light, this Princess needs an individual light just for himself-”

“Albus!”

“Merlin forbid he go hungry in the night!”

“Oh my, stooooop,” Scorpius moaned, throwing his head back and trying to hide his laughter. Albus had a shit-eating grin on his face, his eyes illuminated by the refrigerator light.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed,” Albus offered.

“No,” Scorpius said, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. Albus didn’t protest, he let Scorpius hold him knowing that always eased his anxieties.

Together, they swayed to the pattering rain outside, creating melodies in their head they’ve never heard before. Dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light, they melded into one: one life, one soul; one heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I really captured Dominic Short level sarcasm with Albus in this one...  
> Kudos and comments welcome!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: sunshinescorpiusmalfoy


	11. Trolley Witch

“Welcome back to dreary Scotland,” Scorpius said, looking out the window just as the Scottish Highlands were beginning to come into view. Albus flicked one eye open to look at him, watching as he pouted at the gloomy weather outside. Albus’ head was contently in  Scorpius’ lap where he had been resting when the sound of Scorpius’ voice woke him up.

“Has the Trolley Witch come by yet?” Albus asked, grabbing Scorpius’ hand and putting it back in his hair. Scorpius laughed as he continued to run his long fingers through Albus’ knots, massaging his head.

“Not yet,” Scorpius yawned, looking down at Albus and smiling softly. “We are at the end of the train though.”

Almost as though talking of the old woman herself had summoned  her, the calling of the Trolley Witch sounded down the corridor. Albus sat up quickly and rummaged through his bag for a bit of change, enough for a chocolate frog each for him and Scorpius.

“How does she not still terrify you?” Scorpius asked, watching as Albus opened the curtains to their compartment to look out for her.

“It’s been two years, Scorp,” he reasoned. “I doubt she even remembers.”

“She doesn’t remember her  name; don’t you think that’s a little sad?” Albus looked back at him to see his pouted lips and quickly crossed the compartment to peck them before returning to the door.

“We know her name, it’s Trolley B-”

“Albus,” Scorpius warned, cutting him off. Albus grinned wickedly at him, but all he got in response was a disappointed shake of the head. The Trolley Witch reached their compartment and she smiled at them before taking their order. “I don’t want one,” Scorpius said just before Albus could order. Albus, however, ignored him and ordered two chocolate frogs anyway. It wasn’t until he wished the Trolley Witch on her way and told her to have a good day did he turn back to Scorpius.

“What do you mean you don’t want one?” He threw the frog at him, but Scorpius failed to catch it, throwing it around like a hot potato before it tumbled to the floor. Albus smiled and picked it up for him, placing it in his hands this time. He sat next to Scorpius, facing him and tilted his head to the side. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, King of the sweet tooth, on a constant sugar high and a dedicated lover of sweets doesn’t want a chocolate frog? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” 

“He was possessed over the summer during those two weeks your  _ refused _ to see me, my poor heart couldn’t handle being so lonely,” he dramatically sighed, leaning his head against the window like he was in a really sad moment of a movie.

“I was forced on a family holiday, I didn’t  _ refuse  _ to see you,  you cheeky git,” he grinned.

Scorpius’ facade couldn’t be kept up for long, he broke out into a grin a few seconds later. He grabbed Albus’ hands and kissed his knuckles gently. “Tell me you love me,” he whispered, looking at him through the curls of his fringe that had fallen in front of his face.

“Are we a needy Princess today?”

“Albus.”

“I love you,” he spoke, leaning forward to gently brush his lips against Scorpius’. Scorpius melted into him, deepening the kiss and sending fireworks through Albus’ body. He would never tire of this. He would never tire of Scorpius Malfoys’ lips on his.

“I love you, Albus Potter.” And he would never tire of hearing those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in for another installment! I'm going to try and remember to update this more regularly! If you have any conversation prompts then feel free to message me them either in the comments or on tumblr or twitter, I'm always looking for new prompts for this!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp  
> Tumblr: @sunshinescorpiusmalfoy
> 
> And thanks to @trolleybitch (twitter) for the inspiration for this ficlet, you probably weren't serious, but I exist to serve. :)


	12. Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius reminds Albus of how lucky they are to exist in the same universe, in the same timeline.

As the rain poured outside, pitter pattering against the window pane as the wind willowed around it, the two boys lay top and tail on the double bed on top of the duvet, despite the slight chill coming in from the gap in the window ledge.  Albus head was settled in the crook of Scorpius’ elbow, nestled against his soft cotton jumper – or rather, Albus’ soft cotton jumper – as he took in the sweet smell of the chocolate orange  cupcakes they’d just baked together still clinging to his clothes.

Scorpius mirrored his position, head resting on Albus’ arm, his own arm supporting his head further. Albus smiled to himself, reaching over to play with the soft ends of Scorpius’ impossibly blond hair that had fallen in front of his face. Scorpius smiled at the touch of Albus’ fingers and turned his head to face him. Their lips painfully far away as they just smiled at each other.

Albus knew every inch of Scorpius’ face, he’d had months to inspect it. He knew every line and every groove; he knew he had a tiny mole just under his hair line on the left side of his face; he knew he had a small dimple that poked out  _only_ when he smiled wide enough in Albus’ presence; he knew that in the summer he gets a small flurry of freckles across his nose, barely  noticeable unless you managed to get as close as Albus is allowed. He knew every colour inside his eyes, silver mixed with blue and even a little bit of grey and he knew his eyes shone brightest when looking at Albus.

“Hey,” Scorpius whispered, soft and gentle just like himself.

“Hey,” Albus responded, voice as quiet.

“Do you ever think about how lucky we are?” Scorpius asked, eyes searching Albus’ face. Albus smiled softly and nodded his head, allowing Scorpius to elaborate on his thoughts. He was most beautiful when he got lost in his own story.  “You know there are a thousand different timelines, ones where we probably wouldn’t even be together.  And we know the one where we’re in different houses, or the one where you don’t exist.”

His voice was barely a whisper, just a small sound compared to the battling wind. He never spoke with anything more than certainty, every word carefully thought out. It was a habit he’d trained himself into. Whereas once upon a time, words would tumble from his mouth without a second thought, but years of bullying meant he’d learned to tread on eggshells. Albus wished he never had to do that, he used to love all his little rambles – it was rather rare to see those these days.

“There are worlds where we aren’t wizards, worlds where we never met, worlds that would be torture without you.” He moved his other hand to Albus’ face, tracing a finger along his lips, across his jaw and up to his hair where he buried his pale fingers into Albus’ raven curls. “ I find myself so incredibly fortunate to have found my way back to you .”

Albus leaned up as best he could and planted a gentle kiss on Scorpius’ lips, loving the way Scorpius melted beneath him. Loving the way all tension and stress released from him the moment Albus’ lips touched his.

“I, for one, am glad I live in this timeline,” Albus mumbled against his lips.

Scorpius sat up, adjusting his position to reach Albus’ lips easier, ending up sitting in his lap to get the best vantage point. He angled his head and attached his lips to Albus’, tangling his fingers in Albus’ endless array of knots. Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ waist and pulled him closer, closer, closer until there was no distance between their lips or their bodies or anything. 

Scorpius kissed him until his lips were numb, swollen with love and affection. He then pulled away slightly, planting one more peck before smiling so wide that small dimple appeared.

“I’m glad I have you.”

And he dove right back in and the two boys lost themselves to each other and in that moment, they were the only two people in the entire world who mattered.


	13. Just a little bit of your heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Al?” 
> 
> “Hm?” 
> 
> “If there was a fire, and you could only save one thing, what would it be?” He asked, eyes still closed and speaking into Albus’ chest with a murmured voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know. I sort of lost motivation for this ficlet series, but here's another one!

“It’s murderous out there,” Scorpius said as he rushed into the dorm room, shaking off the wet of the rain that he’d dragged through most of the castle and the Slytherin common room. Albus was almost sure he was being dramatic, that was his _thing_ (though Scorpius would argue that it’s actually Albus’ _thing_ ). “Ugh, warm me up pleeeasssse,” he begged, standing at the end of Albus’ bed with his arms stuck out like a starfish. 

Albus smirked and took his time, slowly closing his textbook and placing it on the side, all while Scorpius shook with the cold and bounced up and down on his heels. He begged Albus to hurry up, dragging a whine into his voice. Albus snorted before picking up his wand and casting a drying charm over him and his clothes, his school uniform going from sodding wet to dry in seconds. Scorpius smiled and kicked his shoes off, and shrugged his robe from his shoulder, replacing it with a yellow blanket. 

He trudged back over to Albus’ bed and fell down next to him, curling up into his side and _not_ offering to share the blanket he was now wrapped in. Still Albus smiled down at him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and letting Scorpius snuggle into him further. His eyes fluttered slowly and his breathing slowed to a calmer level. Albus thought he had fallen asleep when he spoke up again. 

“Hey, Al?” 

“Hm?” 

“If there was a fire, and you could only save one thing, what would it be?” He asked, eyes still closed and speaking into Albus’ chest with a murmured voice. He must have been tired from the Herbology tutor group he had after classes today, especially after being caught in the rain on the way back. 

“You,” Albus answered easily. 

Scorpius giggled and looked at him, finally revealing his beautiful silver orbs to Albus. “ _I_ don’t count. I can save myself; you have to pick something defenceless.” 

Albus huffed and looked around his room. “Fine, erm, I don’t know. That potions set my parents got me for Christmas.” 

It was Scorpius' turn to huff. “Really? But that’s so easily replaceable,” he objected. He rested his hand on Albus’ chest and Albus could feel his cold fingers even through his shirt. He placed his own warmer hand on top of Scorpius’ and watched him relax slightly. 

“Well, what would you save then?” Albus asked. 

“Easy, my first edition copy of A History of Magic signed by Bathilda Bagshot herself. That certainly is not replaceable.” 

Albus smiled, because _of course_ his history dork would save a history book. If Scorpius wasn’t so set on healing, Albus had no doubt he’d be after the History of Magic job when he graduated (and let’s face it, it’s time for Binns to retire... if, that is, ghosts _can_ retire?) 

“Then in that case, I will take...” Albus trailed off as his mind came up blank. He lifted his head slightly to look around but quickly dropped it back onto his pillow. “I don’t know, why are you so interested? It’s not like the place is going to set on fire anyway.” 

He felt, rather than saw, Scorpius shrug. “I just want to know so that if it did ever happen and you didn’t have the chance to save it but I did, then I would know what the get. I wouldn’t want my best friend being sad because he lost his... I don’t know, _potions set_ in a fire because for all I know, that could be your pride and joy and it would be lost forever,” Scorpius rambled as he began playing with collar of Albus’ t-shirt. 

Albus looked at him, but Scorpius never looked back. “That’s actually... really sweet.” 

Scorpius snorted as he finally met his eye. “No need to sound so surprised.” 

“You amaze me,” Albus said, staring up at the canopy above him. He saw Scorpius furrow his eyebrows out the corner of his eye. “You just always go above and beyond; your kindness is truly something out of this world.” 

“Or maybe I’m just a little bit in love with you,” Scorpius spoke quietly, acting as though they were the only two people in the world. Maybe they were. 

Scorpius shuffled a little bit, lifting himself onto one arm and inching closer to Albus’ lips, though he stopped at a painfully close distance. 

“Only a little bit?” Albus asked, voice low and breathy. Scorpius flicked his gaze to Albus’ lips then back to his eyes. 

“If a little bit is my entire heart, then yes.” And then Scorpius closed that distance and melted into him, their lips moving in perfect sync. It was these moments that meant the most, the quiet moments when the world seemed to stop just for them. The moments when the only thing that matters is lips on lips and hands lost in messy hair, where his stomach is tied in knots because he’ll never be used to _this_ feeling. This feeling of love and how he felt so much of it that it sometimes hurt, even though he would never, _ever_ , give that feeling up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! Lots of love!  
> Twitter: @sunshinescorp


	14. Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius toys with the idea of wearing make-up but wants to make sure he has Albus' approval first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, I'm sorry! I'm struggling with prompts, so if anyone has any, please let me know either in the comments or drop me a message on twitter (@sunshinescorp)

As the rain thrashed down hard on the outside of Albus’ bedroom window, Scorpius let out a long sigh. Usually, he loved the rain. Usually, he would be dragging Albus outside to run around and just be silly and have fun, but Albus wasn’t very well so that was not an option this time around. Scorpius looked over from the windowsill to the bed where Albus was lying on top of the sheets, head in a book that Scorpius had suggested for him.

“Al?”

“Hm?” He hummed, barely looking up. Scorpius pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and pondered on the next question, wondering how Albus would react.

“How do you feel about make-up?”

At that, Albus did look up. His nose was a little red from his cold and even though he was extremely tired, his emerald eyes still shone like the gemstone itself. “I wouldn’t say no,” he replied simply, then Scorpius cursed himself for even asking. Of course Albus wouldn’t object, he wears black nail polish nearly every day, even though it was almost always cracked. But then, this wasn’t about Albus.

“I meant on me,” Scorpius said, getting off the windowsill and taking a few steps towards Albus.

Albus put a battered up muggle library card into his book as a makeshift bookmark and closed it, settling it down on the bedside table. He crossed his legs and patted the bed in front of him, inviting Scorpius to sit down. He did, mirroring Albus’ position.

“Do you want to wear make-up?” Albus asked simply.

Scorpius shrugged. “I just thought maybe… as like a little – I don’t know – experiment, of sorts. It doesn’t have to be permanent if you don’t like it, but I sort of wanted to try it out and-”

“Scor, honey, slow down,” Albus said, smiling fondly at him. “I’m your boyfriend, not your keeper; I don’t have any say with what you choose to do with your beautiful face, as long as you don’t tattoo it, I have to draw a line somewhere.” Scorpius let out a laugh at that and Albus reached forward to grab his hands. “Point is I love you. I love how wonderful and kind and beautiful you are and if you want to wear make-up, I’ll love that too.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course! Now come on,” Albus said, climbing off the bed and holding his hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius took hold of it and followed him off the bed. “Where are we going?”

“To Lily’s room, she has make-up even though she rarely uses it, she won’t mind, plus, she might actually know how to apply it.”

“I know how to apply it,” Scorpius said, a little too confidently.

Albus grinned and turned to him. “You’ve been watching make-up tutorials, haven’t you?”

Scorpius blushed slightly. “Maybe,” he admitted, pulling his lip between his teeth again. Albus brushed a thumb over his bottom lip to get him to release it and squeezed his hand.

“You are such a dork,” he muttered, looking like he desperately wanted to kiss him and Scorpius wished he would. But Albus had promised that as long as he was sick, he wasn’t kissing Scorpius because he knows how badly the other boy caught illnesses.

“Aww, thank you,” he responded and Albus grinned wider. “And for the record, I love you too,” Scorpius continued.

“Come on, dork, lets get your face painted.”

“Not what make-up is, Albie.”

“I know _that!”_


End file.
